Phil is Sick
by spinz99
Summary: Phil gets sick, but the family takes it in different ways, because Phil is always the upbeat and happy one. Claire worries, Jay thinks he needs to man up, and Mitchell just wants everyone to calm down. They realize that he is really sick and that he is the glue that holds them together. Will Phil get better? Or will the family grow apart?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Modern Family***

Chapter 1

Phil wakes up and opens his eyes lazily. He hisses and closes his eyes from the light. There is a dull pulsing pain in his forehead. He tries to get up, but he feels nauseous so he lies back down.

"Claire!" he calls, wincing.

"Mom went for a run, what's up?" Haley says.

"Can you get me some pain pills and a cold rag; I have a hell of a headache."

"Yeah, whatever."

She came back and gave him the pills and a rag. He took the pills and put the rag on his face sighing as he slumped back into the sheets, groaning. When his eyes closed colors flashed behind his eyelids and he struggled to try and fall back asleep. He guesses that he fell asleep because the next moment he opened his eyes two hours had passed. The piercing headache had now changed to a dull ache. He sat up slowly and squinted through the light. He got up from the bed and walked to the door. Just as he opened the door, Claire came up the steps.

"Oh hi honey. Haley told me you weren't feeling well. I went in there to check on you, but you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up. Do you feel okay now?" Claire rambled.

"I am feeling a little better, stills hurts a little though. Thanks." Phil kisses her on the forehead and then says smiling "Now what can I get to eat around here."

Phil puts an arm over her shoulders and Claire holds on to his waist as they walk down the stairs.

_Claire to camera_

"_I was more worried that he would collapse on the stairs. Don't tell Phil, but he looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes and looked dead tired, but I let him pretend to be okay, at least for now." She looked nervous and started biting her finger._

They walk into the kitchen to see Alex sitting at the table doing homework. Haley texting on the couch and Luke sitting at the counter blowing bubbles in his chocolate milk.

"Hey Dad" Luke said.

"Hey"

He opened the fridge, and got himself some milk. Claire served some pancakes from that morning and sat down next to him. She watched him scarf down his food from the corner of her eye.

"Hey give that back" Alex shouted.

Haley held Alex's textbook over her head and said "Are you really going to study all weekend?"

"I need too" Alex said.

Haley snorted and the two girls started yelling back and forth. Phil groaned and massaged his forehead. He started feeling lightheaded and the piercing migraine came back with a fury. Suddenly, his vision got spots in it and before he could react he passed out on the ground.

"Oh my god! Phil, Phil!" Claire screamed freaking out.

The room went silent and everyone froze, besides Claire. Haley slowly set Alex's book down. They all were in shock, until Claire went into action.

"Haley call 911, Alex call grandpa and Mitchell, and Luke get some of your dads clothes packed. We need to get your dad to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N= Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, this one is a LOT longer, hope you enjoy**

***I obviously do not own Modern Family***

Chapter 2

_Alex_

"Grandpa, my dad has to go to the hospital." Alex said frantically.

"Jesus! What happened?" Jay said.

"He just passed out. We don't know what is wrong."

Jay huffed and Alex could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"We will be there soon. Hold on."

Alex hung up and tried to stop her hands from shaking as she pressed end. She felt uneasy from her grandpa's reaction, but searched her phone for Mitchell's number. She pressed his number and heard the dial tone ring once…..twice…..three times until.

"Sorry, sorry. Hello?" Mitchell said.

"It's Alex. My dad is going to hospital." Alex breathed.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"He passed out. We are going now. Can you meet us there?"

"Ye-Yes."

The phone switched and she heard Cam talk to Mitchell.

"Hang in there sweetie. We are coming." Cam said.

The phone ended and Alex felt 10 times more relieved after talking to Mitchell and Cam. She put her phone in her pocket and scampered into the kitchen

_Jay_

"Come on. We need to go." Jay said.

"What happened?" Gloria said, while Manny peered in from the next room over.

"Phil has to go to the hospital, he passed out. We are going to meet them there."

"Oh, no!" Gloria said.

"We should hurry up then." Manny said.

"It is not like he is dying." Jay said.

"Have some sympathy Jay, he is your son-in0law." Manny said, while Gloria gave Jay a look, and then nodded at Manny. Gloria picked up Joe then walked out the door with Manny, without Jay.

Jay huffed then grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

_Mitchell_

Mitchell and Cam usually took forever to get ready to go somewhere, but when it came to emergencies they went to action. Cam grabbed one of his many Get Better cards and got Lily ready to leave. Mitchell packed a bag for Lily and the other kids.

"I hope he is okay." Mitchell said.

"I am sure he is." Cam said, but seemed uneasy as well.

"I wonder how Claire and the kids are handling this."

"Yeah, I think we are ready to go"

They grabbed their bags and scrambled out the door, with Lily skipping behind them.

_Luke_

Luke ran up the stairs and tripped on the step, holding back tears thinking about how his dad would shout "Gotta fix that step." He got into his parent's room and slid the closet door open. His mom's side of the closet was neatly organized in color code while his dad's side of the closet was strewn everywhere and randomly placed. Luke grabbed 5 random shirts and pants along with socks and underwear and whatever else he could grab.

"He's gonna be fine, He's gonna be fine" Luke whispered to himself as he shoved the clothes into the duffel bag. He was used to his dad comforting him or his mom reassuring him. But his dad was not there and his mom was not as certain as she usually was.

He zipped up the bag and dashed down the steps towards the kitchen.

_Haley_

Haley grabbed her phone and walked out the front door to get some air. She grabbed her phone out of her side pocket and called 911. The phone was answered on the first ring and a woman's voice said "911, please state your emergency."

Panic overwhelmed Haley and she breathed out in one sentence, "My dad passed out, he had a horrible headache, he is in our kitchen."

"Calm down. We are sending an ambulance your way."

Haley held her phone in her trembling hand and tried to take deep breaths. She heard sirens coming closer. From down the block, an ambulance zoomed down the street. Haley ran down the driveway, and the ambulance screeched to a stop. Two medics jumped out of the back and carry a stretcher out with them. Haley ushers them into the house and points them towards the kitchen where her dad still laid.

_Claire_

Claire tried to keep herself together as she told each of her kids what to do, but inside she was panicking, She wasn't sure if she should prop Phil up or just leave him as he was, so she sat on the floor next to him. He was breathing, but he looked like he was in some pain. She stroked his hair back and held back tears. She could not cry in front of her kids. They needed her now and she could not let them down. She heard Alex come in the room.

"Grandpa and Uncle Mitchell are meeting us at the hospital." Alex said. She looked tight lipped and there was a scared look in her eyes.

"Thanks sweetie." Claire said struggling to get a smile on her face. Alex nodded and sat on a bar stool, waiting.

Next, they heard Luke running down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and caught his breath saying "I g-got the b-bag." He did not let go of the bag, but leaned against the counter, as he tried to avoid looking at his dad.

Claire wanted to hug them both close, but she was stuck in place next to Phil. Instead she continued to alternate looking at Phil and looking at the clock.

It felt like forever, but finally Haley came running into the room with two medics carrying a stretcher. They picked Phil up carefully and set him on the stretcher.

Claire felt empty and numb as they all walked out the door. Haley locked the door and they hurried down the driveway towards the ambulance.

"We can only take two of you with us in the ambulance" said one of the medics.

Claire looked down at her kids and saw Luke about to cry. She guesses that Haley also saw that because she said "Alex and I will meet you there, you guys go ahead."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and Claire hugged Haley and Alex before they got into the van. Claire and Luke climbed into the ambulance and sat on the small bench next to Phil. Even though Luke was much older he scooted next to Claire, and Claire put her arm around him and held him close.

The ambulance turned on its sirens and drove off towards the hospital, where the entire family was heading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this is such a late update. As life goes, things got chaotic, but I'm here now. This chapter will mainly focus on the Dunphy family as they are the ones at the hospital.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it**

_Claire and Luke_

She had one hand holding Phil's and one arm around Luke, while looking back and forth from Phil to the road.

"Couldn't you go any faster?" she shrieked to the paramedic.

"They're doing their best mom" Luke whispered, trying not to lose it himself.

Instead she resorted to her nervous tick, by placing her hand near her mouth.

The ambulance finally pulled up to the emergency wing of the hospital, and the doors were cracked open to bright light and doctors standing by. They lifted Phil out first opening the wheels. Next Luke jumped out of the back and Claire climbed steadily out, as they hurried inside following the gurney.

They were led into a room on the first floor, where a doctor waited, to automatically give Phil a CT.

"Hi my name is Dr. Walsh and I am the doctor on your husband's case" Claire nodded along with what he was saying.

"Do you have any idea what could be wrong with him?" she asked.

"We won't know for sure until we have the results of the CT"

"ok….ok" she sat down, then heard a text message beep.

It was Haley telling her that Alex and she were in the waiting room and that the rest of the family would arrive soon.

_Haley and Alex_

Haley was sitting in one of the uncomfortable waiting chars, while Alex was pacing back and forth with her arms crossed, huffing.

"Will you please sit down, you're making me dizzy."

Alex stopped for a second gave her a look and then continued pacing.

"Seriously stop"

"No, you stop! Dad could have something seriously wrong with him and all you can do it sit there and text people." She then started listing all of the possible things that their dad could have wrong with him, before Haley cut her off.

"You think I don't know that! I know that this is bad, but I can't start thinking about all of the what if's, because I won't be able to stand it. So yes, I am texting because it is helping me cope."

She huffed then placed a hand on her forehead, before Alex stopped pacing and sat down next to her.

_Claire and Luke_

After the CT, the doctor had led Luke and Claire to a hospital room where Phil would stay until the results.

Claire sat down in the chair next to Phil and watched him, while Luke watched Cartoon Network on the little TV on the wall.

Claire closed her eyes, as her fatigue and stress washed over her. Suddenly, she heard a moan next to her and she was up on her feet immediately.

"Did you say something Phil?"

He breathed out and then repeated it "I-I like this show" he said, as Luke ran over and smiled at him.

"Yeah it's Adventure Time like we always watch"

Phil smiled back before he looked around and got a confused look on his face.

"Where are we? Are we in a hospital?" he asked.

"You fell and hit your head remember?" she asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well your doctor will be back soon with the results"

He nodded then after a while fell back asleep. Claire was used to Phil cracking jokes and talking about nearly everything, but this was definitely different. Claire waited for what seemed like hours, but really was probably only minutes before Dr. Walsh came back into the room.

"The CT came back negative, we have some ideas, but we need more testing to be sure"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this update is so late, Hope people still take interest!**

_Claire and Luke_

Claire stared at the doctor dumbfounded. "You mean you don't know?" She was hungry, tired, and now she was even more frustrated. Luke looked back and forth between his mom and the doctor, "You're a doctor, aren't you supposed to fix people?" he asked.

Dr. Walsh shifted from foot to foot nervously, "Well we are going to keep him overnight for observation, see if there are any changes, and go from there."

Claire rubbed her forehead, then took a seat at the chair next to the bed, where Phil was breathing in out softly in his sleep.

"We'll stay with him" she sighed.

"Ma'am only one family member can stay in this room, there is room for only one guest bed….."

Luke looked at her with big eyes, pleading to be the one to stay. She was too tired to argue, and knew that Luke would be upset to leave him alone, so she told him "Go to bed no later than nine….Are you sure you want to stay here alone, you don't want to come to grandpa's?" He nodded his head, and she pulled him in for a hug, rustling his hair. He took a seat next to Phil and continued to watch Adventure Time on the small hospital TV.

Claire walked away slowly, not wanting to leave, but then she remembered that Haley and Alex were still in the waiting room possibly panicking.

_Everyone but Phil and Luke_

Claire came through the double doors with a quick click, and opened them to see the girls sitting together in the small corner of the waiting room, both with worried expressions on their faces. When they saw her they both jumped up from their seats, and rushed toward her. When they saw the look of defeat on their mother's face, they slumped down too, knowing it couldn't be good news.

"They don't know what is wrong with him yet" she looked at the ground, afraid to see the scared looks in her daughter's eyes, because it would mean her admitting to her fear as well. Haley and Alex both pulled their mom in for a hug, in that moment they heard their grandpa yelling "Move, get out of the way" to people blocking the entrance to the hospital. He was with Mitchell, Cam, Gloria, Lily, and Joe who were all shuffling behind him.

When Jay saw Claire and the girls, he pointed towards them and they surrounded her.

"How is he?" Mitchell asked.

"Um…he is hanging in there, pretty much sleeping"

Jay had taken in the seriousness of the situation, and moved past Mitchell to wrap Claire in to a big firm hug. That's when she broke. She started sobbing into his shoulder, leaving a damp spot of tears. He didn't let go into she had gotten in control.

They were all quiet, until Cam asked "Can we see him?"

"They said it was past visiting hours, and that only one person could stay with him overnight. Luke's with him now."

They all nodded sadly. "You all can come and spend the night at my house, it's closer to the hospital anyway, and then we can all come back straight in the morning to see Phil." Jay explained.

Gloria told the receptionist where they could find the family in case of an emergency, and the crew headed out to Jay's house. Claire texted Luke to let him know where they would be and that they would see him in the morning.

The family tried not to worry, but barely anyone could get a wink of sleep that night.


End file.
